Adam's Thirst
by Jaydee13
Summary: Adam Lambert gets bitten by a powerful Vampire. What will happen? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Adam's Thirst

It was the last night of the American Idol Live tour and Adam was relaxing in his hotel. All of a sudden, he hears a crash coming from outside his room. When he looked outside he saw a figure...A shadow. Adam then decided to investigate what the shadow was. He got dressed and was almost out when Allison Iraheta saw him.  
''Hey Adam, where are you going?'' Allison asked. ''Im just gonna go out for a walk to clear my mind, that's all.'' Adam said. ''Can I come too?'' Allison said.  
''Allison, I want to walk alone, ok?'' Adam said. ''Ok Adam'' Allison said then hugged Adam ''I'll see you later then'' Allison said, then walked away. Adam left to see what the shadow was. Adam wandered around town to see if anyone looked familair to the shape of the shadow. He didn't get any luck in the town, So Adam decided to go towards the forest to see if he can find it there. As Adam was walking, he heard a noise coming from a distance, it sounded like a voice. ''Who's there? Show yourself'' Adam called, but no one answered, So Adam just walked on from there. Adam then saw the shadow but, It then took off running more into the forest, Adam ran after it to see what it was. When Adam finally stopped running he was by a little pond, He didn't know where he was. Adam looked around to see the shadow stopped. It did. ''Who are you? What are you? And why are you messing with me?'' Adam asked. This time the voice answered. ''Hello mortal I am Alucard, the great and you are...let me guess... Adam Lambert, am I right?'' Alucard said.  
''How did you know my name?'' Adam said. Alucard disappeared. ''Hey where did you go?'' Adam said. Alucard appeared behind Adam going closer to him.  
''What are you do-'' Adam said, as he saw Alucards fangs. Alucard bites Adam, and starts to suck Adam's blood. ''Ahh .Me!'' Adam said, trying to pull Alucard off. Alucard stops. ''That's it mortal be my blood slave'' Alucard said, then did a very, very evil laugh. Adam shortly looses conciousness.  
He then wakes up to see Allison staring at him. ''Allison, where. Did. You. I. Where. Where am I?'' Adam said. ''In your room silly.  
Adam didn't remember what had happened to him but, all he knew was that, that night, will change his life forever.

* * *

**Did it suck? please keep reading =)  
It gets better, I swear  
Hope you guys liked it  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


	2. Feeling Funny

****

**Chapter 2 FINALLY!  
Enjoy**

* * *

The next day after Adam was bitten by a Vampire,Idol was over and Adam had moved into a new home. Kris Allen and Allison Iraheta helped him. ''This place is huge'' Allison exclaimed. ''well I have lots or stuff, so I needed a pretty big house. ''I agree with Allison, this place is huge'' Kris said, looking around. ''where do you want me to put this?'' Allison asked Adam, holding a box. ''uhm, Alli do you need some help with that?'' Adam said. ''no. and It's Allison not Alli'' Allison pointed out. '' I like Alli, its easier then saying Allison'' Adam said, with a chuckle. ''yeah, Allison we called you Alli during Idol, why do you care now?'' Kris said. ''On Idol I barley knew you, so I couldn't hit you'' Allison said, putting the box down. While Allison and Kris have a little argument, Adam starts to feel light-headed and the need to throw-up. He took off towards the bathroom, and Allison and Kris see Adam and rush to his side. ''Adam are you ok?'' Kris said. ''What did you eat?'' Allison said, moving a piece of hair. ''I dont know'' Adam said, then vomited. Kris and Allison help Adam to his bed, luckly Adam's couch,table and bed were already in the house. '' Adam you need to rest'' Kris said. ''yea Adam, Kris is right'' Allison said, ''Ohmygod! Kris is right!'' Allison yelled. Adam laughed ''thanks Alli, for putting a smile on my face'' Adam said. ''It's Allis-'' Allison stopped, ''no problem'' Allison continued. ''Were gonna let you rest, come on Alli'' Kris said, grabbing her hand. ''Okay, Bye Adam!'' Allison said. ''Bye!'' Adam said to Allison and Kris. Adam fell asleep dreaming about that night

~*DREAM*~

'' Who are you, what are you and why are you messing with me?'' Adam said. ''Hello mortal, I am Alucard, the Great and you are. Let me guess. Adam Lambert.'' Alucard said. ''How did you know my name?'' Adam asked Alucard. Alucard dissapeared. ''Hey where did you go?'' Adam yelled. Alucard appeared behind him, coming closer to Adam. ''What are you.'' Adam couln't finish his sentance, cause Alucard's fangs go into Adam's neck, sucking his blood.

~*END OF DREAM*~

Adam wakes up, trying to catch his breath. ''was that a?'' Adam asked him self, ''No!'' Adam said. Adam hears a sound coming from his pants, It his phone. He read who It was and It was his Brother Neil Lambert

''hey Neil'' Adam said. ''Hey Adam how have you been?'' Neil asked. ''great you?'' Adam said. ''alright'' Neil said. Adam yawned into the phone, and Neil heard. ''Did you just wake up?'' Neil said, knowing what the answer was. ''yeah, why?'' Adam said. ''It's 1:00 in the Afternoon'' Neil exclaimed. ''im sorry, I gotta take a shower I'll see ya, or call ya later'' Adam said. ''Okay, see ya'' Neil said. Adam hung up with Neil, and brushed his teeth and prepared for his shower.

* * *

**I SWEAR It gets Better. If you want me to continue, tell me or if you dont want me to continue tell me  
I hope you guys enjoed It  
Lot's Of Love  
*****Blows kiss***


	3. Blood

**Chapter 3 ENJOY**

* * *

Adam does his routine. Shower, Skin Care, Hair, Clothes then finally Make-Up. He then tries to eat but, nothing's satisfing his hunger, so he tries to drink some water but, It taste Horrible. ''Ew!'' Adam said, After he spit the water out. Then Adam's phone 's Allison. ''Wad up, Alli?'' Adam said. ''wad up, wad up!'' Allison repeated. ''Lane has been calling you all morning.'' Allison said. ''I was in the shower'' Adam said. ''your soppose to record a song'' ''Oh shit! I totally forgot'' Adam said, grabbing his car keys. ''im on my way'' ''whatever, just hurry'' Allison said, then hung up. Adam runs out the door, gets in his car, and drives like a manic, almost killing himself but, makes it to the studio. ''Hey'' Allison said. ''Hey im here'' Adam said. ''hey after recording wanna get some breakfast?'' Kris asked. ''Sure'' Adam and Allison said. Adam recorded the song, then the three went to Mcdonalds'. When Allison and Kris got something Adam didn't, so Kris and Allison got worried. ''Adam, your not hungry?'' Kris asked Adam. ''No, not really'' Adam said, confused. ''What's wrong, Adam?..You've been acting really weird latley'' Allison said. ''Im fine. I might just have a fever or something'' Adam said. After they were done eating, the three went to Adam's house to watch a movie. ''My favorite movie'' Kris said, putting a DVD in. ''What is it, Kris?'' Allison asked, scared. ''Just wait'' Kris said, sitting down. Adam see's what movie it is. ''Kris take it out, Alli hates that movie'' Adam said. ''What is it?'' Allison said. ''The Excirsit'' Kris said, chuckling. Allison's mouth dropped the floor, but she still watched it. She sat inbetween Adam and Kris. Later into the movie Allison gets scared and hugs Adam. ''It okay, Alli'' Adam said patting her back. Then Adam smells her blood. He wants to bite on her neck but, keeps his cool until the movie was over and they went home. About an hour had gone by, and Adam was saying bye to Kris and Allison. ''see you guys later'' Allison said, getting in Kris' car. ''see ya Adam'' Kris said, getting in his car. ''Kris I can drive Alli home'' Adam said. ''No it's fine'' Kris said, putting on his seatbelt. Adam watched as they drove off and went inside

* * *

**Too short? sorry been really busy  
If want me to continue Review  
Lot's Of Love  
*Blows Kiss***


	4. Reaviling The Secret To

**Im so sorry it took so long, family problems  
Enjoy**

* * *

Adam right away did some research, on ''getting bit by a vampire''

_This is ridiculous,theres gonna be nothing, dumbass _He thought as he was typing, he look up and down but, didn't find anything.

''Come on this is crazy why is this happening to me, out of all the people that actually deserve this, it happens to me!'' He shouted, then noticed a black shadow forming. ''You finally found out what you are, congrats'' Alucard said, clapping his hands.

''Stay..away..from me'' Adam then ran to the door, but Alucard grabbed him before he could even got 2 steps towards the doorknob.

''Why didn't you eat the girl'' The vampire said, looking deep in Adam's eyes.

''She's my friend, i can't kill her'' He said, weakly.

''your mortal feeling for this girl will fade away with time, and the more you get hungry'' Alucard said, letting go of Adam's arm.

''your really weak, you'll never make it, i should have killed you from the moment i saw you. Of course anyone finds out about your..little secret, they will die, especially Her'' The dark figure said.

''Dont touch her!'' Adam said, attemting to hit Alucard, but The Strong Vampire, wacked Adam, causing him to be knocked out.

The next morning, Adam woke up on the floor. He thought about what Alucard said and took a chance. He called Kris and Allison over. He was really scared if they would think he was crazy, and if Alucard will find out. Adam's thought's were interupted by his doorbell.

''Coming!'' He shouted. He got up and opened his door.

''Thanks for coming, guys'' Adam said.

''welcome, now tell us what's going on why were you shakey on the phone'' Kris said.

Adam,Allison,Kris sat on the coach while Adam explained everything. Allison and Kris were speechless, until Kris spoke.

''Your telling the truth right, Adam?'' The brown haired man said.

''Nothing but the truth'' Adam said, sitting down.

''Let's celebrate!'' Allison shouted, putting both arms in the air.

''Huh?'' the two men said.

''let me go touch up my make up and then we'll party'' Allison said, then walked to the bathroom

**~*Allison's P.O.V*~**

I went to the bathroom to fix my make-up and to do my busniess.

_'Adam's a vampire?...Cool!..im gonna love having a friend that's a vamp' _I thought

I started humming 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry, while i fixed my eyeshadow, then my eyeliner, and last was my lipgloss, it sucks it doesn't stay on as long as lipstick. Well lipstick comes off to so. All of a sudden i saw something out the corner of my eye, i turned around to see what it was when.

**~*No Ones P.O.V*~**

''Alli's taking a long time in the bathroom, you think she's okay?'' Kris asked worried of the red-head.

''She's fine i take that long fixing up my make-up'' Adam said.

''Are you-'' Kris was interupted by a blood hurling scream.

''oh no!'' Adam yelled, grabbing Kris then running to where Allison was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry for not posting anything  
Family problems and my Dad.  
he uses the latop all the time to find a job  
Pray he gets a job...So i can update more  
Lot's Of Love  
*Blows Kiss***


	5. Allison!

**Chapter 5**

**im like soooo sorry for not updating, i've been really busy, and then freaking Halloween comes up and..nevermind **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh no" Adam yelled, grabbing Kris then running to where Allison was.

When they opened the door to the bathroom, Alucard is atleast 3ft off the floor and is holding Allison, one hand on her waist, other on her neck.

"Stupid Boy" Alucard yelled at Adam, and Allison screamed, "shut up!" He yanked her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Adam screamed, Kris just stood there, speechless.

"make a choice" The shadow said, "You kill her, or I will" He finished, and Allison tried to wiggle herself free, when Alucard slapped her.

"Don't touch her!" Kris ran towards Alucard.

"Kris, wait!" Adam tried to grab Kris but, was too late.

Kris threw a few punches but, couldn't touch the dark shadow. Alucard slapped Kris and Kris went flying across the room, and hit his head against the wall, causing him to lose conciousness.

"Fucking pick, I don't have all day. Neither does she" He said, still holding Allison.

"okay" Adam paused, "I-I-I'll do it."

"Do it" Alucard Held Allison still, an moved her head to the side. "now would be nice" Alucard Exclaimed.

Allison closes her eyes, while Adam got closer and he could smell her blood. He bit down and started to suck her blood.

Allison started kicking but, Alucard kept his grip on the red-head. Out the corner of her eye she sees Kris holding a bat.

"Hey!" Kris shouted. Alucard looked but, wasn't fast enough. Kris hit him with a metal bat, right to the head.

Adam moved away from Allison, holding his mouth. Alucard just stared at Kris, then at Adam. He turned his attention to the red haired girl, unconcious. He smiled and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kris ran to Allison's side and Adam did the same. Kris shook Allison, trying to wake her up. Adam felt her wrist and she had a pulse.

"Kris, she's alive" Adam said, an he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the guest room. he put her down and pulled the covers over her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "goodnight, Alli" He whispered, and left the room.

Adam walked downstairs, and sat on the couch. He knew something was up.

_'why did he look at me and Allison like that? Does he know something I don't? Does he-'_ Adam's thoughts were interupted by Kris sitting next to him.

"Me or you?" Kris asked.

Adam looked at Kris puzzled, "what do you mean?" the confused singer asked.

"Am I gonna have to tell Allison, or are you?" He said, looking at the staircase.

"I still don't get you" Adam said, staring at the brown haired man.

"Do you not know a thing about Vampires?" He asked, "When a vamp bites someone but, doesn't kill them means their a vamp too" He stated.

"oh yeah" He said, now knowing what his freind was talking about. And It hit him.

_'who is gonna tell Alli'_ He thought.

* * *

**Heres chapter 5, I hope you guys like**** it  
an please review!  
Lot's Of Love  
*blows kiss***


End file.
